The Storm Didn't Matter Anymore
by laursgogurt
Summary: "You're holding my hand. Are you okay?"/ or in which Lindy and Logan got stuck inside the house because of a storm. Lindy/Logan. Oneshot.


**AN: This is my first I Didn't Do It fanfiction here! I really love this show even though it's only been 9 episodes. But still, this show is really good. I can really imagine this show being like, 3 or 4 seasons for the future. Who do I ship here? Don't judge me, but I ship Lindy and Logan – for their loving relationships. So this is my Ligan (is that even a ship?) story! I hope you like it! ^_^**

**Summary: Lindy and Logan 'bond' together as they got stuck inside the house because a storm. Oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

The storm is raging outside, and the electricity went out after a few hours, so it's just me, the candles, my phone and Logan – and I never thought I'd say this, but I never felt so comfortable and happy in my life before.

I know this sounded weird, but can you believe that right now – _right now_ – me and Logan are actually hanging out on the couch right now. And we're not fighting! We're actually…

_Bonding._

* * *

_(A few hours ago)_

* * *

**Nobody's POV. **

"Morning!" Lindy chirped, jumping down from the stairs cheerfully. "The sun is shining, and the sky is blue – it's going to be a great greaty great great day!" Lindy gave her mother a hug, and her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning to you too, honey," Mrs. Watson replied, smiling warmly. "Here's your milk."

"Thanks," Lindy took the cup, and sipped it. "Hey, where's Logan?"

"He's still sleeping," Mr. Watson somehow annoyed said. "So, honey, what are you going to do today?"

"Well me and Logan are supposed to meet Jasmine, Delia and Garrett at Rumble Juice today at 10, but since it's still 7, I figured I would tidy my room or do my homework," Lindy answered, putting down the cup down on the table.

"Me and your dad are going to one of his friends' wedding out of town," Mrs. Watson informed. "So I'm going to come back probably at night. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me!" Lindy replied.

"Well I'm leaving you in charge for tonight," Mr. Watson continued. "There's some left-overs inside the fridge, and you can always order pizza if you like. There's some money on the table if you need anything."

"Okay!" Lindy responded.

"And don't forget to tell Logan that I want him to finish his homework and chores when I got back," Mrs. Watson warned. "Oh, come on, Honey, it's 7.30. We have to go now," Mrs. Watson smiled at Lindy, and gave her a hug, before walking out towards the car. Lindy smiled too enthusiastically and waved at them, before replacing the smile with a disappointed frown. She's always in charge!

"Yay," Lindy lamely stated, pouting, and started to sip her milk again.

* * *

_09.00_

* * *

_Hey, Lind, we're still on at Rumble Juice today at 10? – Jasmine, Delia and Garrett _

_P.S. Is Logan up yet? – Garrett._

Lindy smiled as she read the text and dropped her pencil to type back a reply. _Of course! – Lindy. _

_P.S. Nope. I'll wake him up now. – Lindy again. _She put her phone back down, and she noticed the windows were wet from raindrops. Lindy groaned – it's going to rain. That's not a good sign AT ALL. Lindy hoped she didn't just jinxed it.

Lindy got up and ran upstairs to wake Logan up. The rain were starting to get harder, but Logan wouldn't hear it at all if he's still asleep. "Logan! Logan!" Lindy knocked on his door loudly. "LOGAN!" Lindy yelled, hitting the door with her fist hard. "Logan!"

"I'll have honey for my toast," was the muffled reply from Logan. Lindy rolled her eyes. "Oh, right, _please_."

Lindy groaned and went downstairs again. When she reached the couch, her phone was vibrating. Lindy sat down and hurried to pick it up. There was a message from Jasmine.

_Cancelling the hanging out for today. It's going to rain hard. Sorry – Jasmine._

_What do you mean, it's just a little shower! – _Lindy replied back and hit SEND. The reply was quick:

_Check the news! It looks like it's going to be a storm! __**– **__Jasmine._Lindy frowned and changed the channel of the TV from Disney Channel to American Morning Show. Sure enough, the weatherman was predicting that there's going to be a storm in her town. "_We suggest you and your family stay inside for today because it looks like it's going to BLOW big outside. And if you're outside, don't forget your balloon! Hah? Get it?"_

"Sadly I do get it," Lindy moaned and threw the remote to the ground. "Looks like I'm stuck here with Logan." She rested her head down on the couch, and suddenly the lights flickered off. Lindy's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't see a thing, except her phone. "Uh oh. Logaaaann!" she squealed, as she grabbed her phone before running upstairs to Logan's room.

"Logaaan! Logaaan! Logaaan!" she squealed, knocking on Logan's door again and again. "Logan! Open up! Open the door! The lights are out!"

The door opened, revealing an angry annoyed Logan from inside. "Uh, what?"

"The lights are out, and there's going to be a storm. Looks like we're stuck here alone," Lindy said, entering his room just like that to sit on his bed. "Uuh, do you have any candles?"

"No, why?" Logan asked sleepily, and laid back down on his bed.

"I just told you, the lights are out," she replied slowly. "Quit dreaming! Do you have any candles?" she kicked his feet.

"there's some under the bed," Logan murmured. Lindy sighed, and kneeled down to search for some. She found some, fortunately. Logan got up again, this time wide awake. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They're going out to dad's friend's wedding out of town. We're alone right now." Lindy said worriedly. She found some matchstick and quickly lit up the candles, so the room were now covered in dim light. Logan nodded. "So you're going to just, you know, stay in bed like that?" Lindy asked, annoyed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Logan defended, raising his hands up in surrender. "Take a bath when it's dark and do my homework?"

"Actually yes," Lindy said, nodding her head in approvement.

"Then guess what, you are right, sis, I'm just going to stay in bed like this," Logan gave Lindy a thumbs-up. Lindy rolled her eyes and slapped him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a jerk," Lindy snapped. "Come on, let's just have breakfast downstairs."

"Uh, you forgetting something?" Logan wasn't moving from his bed. Lindy turned, and raised her eyebrows. "No electricity. No Mom, no dad. No pizza. No microwave. Ring a bell?"

"We're going to have cold cereals then," Lindy said. "And non-toasted toast with some honey. How about that?" Lindy blinked innocently at Logan. "And besides, remember, I joined the scouts when I was eight, and they kinda teached me how to live without electricity."

"Says the girl who tweeted every few hours or lessons that she couldn't live without Twitter," Logan sarcastically said. "Wow."

"YOU WANT BREAKFAST OR NOT? Coz I'm living you without the candles," Lindy threatened. Logan jumped up from his bed and followed Lindy downstairs. The sky was rumbling loudly, and it looked horrible outside.

"Uuuh, Lindy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're holding my hand. Are you okay?" Logan sent her a pointed look, and Lindy looked down to see her hand intertwined with his. Lindy pulled her hand away, and rubbed it on his pyjamas. "So you're scared of thunder aren't you?"

"No! Am not!" Lindy stuck out her tongue nervously. "Okay, so maybe a little bit. It sounds really bad outside. I hope mom and dad are okay and safe." The sky rumbled again, and Lindy squeaked. Logan chuckled, and reached for her hand again. This time Lindy was the one giving a pointed look to Logan. Logan shrugged.

"You're scared. I get it."

Lindy smiled, and intertwined their hands again. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Actually cold non-toasted toast and honey isn't that bad!" Logan exclaimed, taking another bite of the honey-non-toasted toast Lindy had made for him. Lindy nodded, and grabbed another bite from her own chocolate-non-toasted toast. "So, uh… what are we doing _after _we finished this meal?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Lindy shrugged. "We could play some monopoly."

"And let you cheat in the dark? No thanks."

"We could play card-games?"

"And I can't see you taking all the kings from inside the stack. No thanks."

"We could …. Call the guys?" Lindy suggested, annoyed.

"I don't think so, we'll save our battery life for something important."

"What do you want to do?" Lindy asked back angrily.

"I say we watch football on TV."

"Stupid – the TV needs electricity you doof!" Lindy snapped back, rolling her eyes. "Okay, how about we vote? If you win, we can watch the game on my laptop," Lindy pointed to Logan. "And if I win we'll play monopoly."

"Sure," Logan said. "In favour of watching the game?" Logan raised his hand up.

"Looks like we-" Lindy turned, and sighed. "Right. I forgot. There's only the 2 of us. We can't vote." She slammed her body onto the couch, crossing her arms across her chest. "This is going to be the most boring day ever in the history of boring. No offense, Logan, but you're kinda boring."

"None taken," Logan said. "Hey, how about we play 10 questions?"

"Uh, isn't it supposed to be, like, 21?"

"I know, but you know my brain can't think that much, so we'll begin by 10."

Lindy nodded. "Okay, fine. I go first."

"Sure."

"Favourite band."

"Duh, R5."(**AN: Sorry, had to put it in!)**

"Favourite song."

"Pass Me By by R5."

"Uuh… the most embrarrasing thing you ever done?" Lindy asked, getting the best of the game. She put her feet up on the couch.

"Is that allowed?"

"Duh," Lindy replied. "So, what's your most embarrasing moment?"

"Uuh… I last wet my bed yesterday?"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lindy's eyes widened. Logan nodded. "That's why your bed stinks a lot yesterday when me, Delia and Jasmine were there yesterday! Ugh!"

"So that's 3 for me. My turn now," Logan said.

"Uuuhh… who's your favourite among me, Delia, Jasmine and Garrett?" Logan asked, looking up at Lindy. Lindy's eyes widened again.

"You want me to answer that?"

"Yeah, of course!" Logan said, shrugging. "So, spill. Who?"

"Uuh, I don't know! How is the question even allowed to be in the game? Change the question! I can't pick from you guys! You're all the best – maybe Delia the different kind of best, and Garrett too, but you get what I mean. You guys are all awesome."

"Oh, thanks, sis," Logan cooed. Lindy shook her head. "So what's your favourite drink?"

"Seriously? Lindy-licious. Duh."

"Your favourite actor?"

"Ross Lynch."

"No way! I like him too!" Logan said. Lindy smiled. "You mean the one who plays Austin and Ally and Teen Beach Movie?" Lindy nodded. "Me too! Soo… umm… your favourite place in the whole world?"

"Please don't freak out when I say this … your bedroom?"

Logan cracked up. "My room? My room?"

Lindy nodded. "I don't know, your room is also mine when I was little, and I still had so many memories there, besides it's the biggest among the other rooms, and your bed is _waaaay _comfier that mine. Okay, so my turn again…"

* * *

_12.00_

* * *

"Last question," Lindy said. "Choose between Delia and Jasmine."

"You kidding me?" Logan asked. "That's your last one?" Lindy nodded. "Couldn't you ask something other than that? Like, my favourite food? My favourite color?"

"Your favourite food is everything and your favourite color is the rainbow. I already knew that." Lindy said. "So, choose." Lindy tucked her head on her palm as she stared interestedly at his eyes.

"Okay, so umm… Delia is nice, and kinda weird, and Jasmine is nice and kinda crazy… Jaslia?"

"You can't choose that! That's not even their name!"

"It's a mashup between Jasmine and Delia!" Logan protested. "Fine, I'll choose Jasmine!"

"See, that wasn't so hard?" Lindy giggled. Logan rolled his eyes, and chuckled. Lindy got up from the couch, and opened the curtain. It was still raining outside, and the sky was still rumbling. "Ugh, when's this rain going to stop?"

_DUAAARR! _

Lindy squealed, and jumped back to the couch, screaming.

"Shut up, it's only the thunder," Logan laughed as he patted his sister's head in a mocking way. Lindy looked at him, annoyed, and slapped his hand away from her head. "I cannot believe you're afraid of the storm."

"What do you mean? I always freaked out when there's a storm coming up," Lindy said, covering her head with a pillow. The sky rumbled again, followed by another thunder, only this time, the tree behind their house snapped. Lindy squealed in surprise, and she buried her head with a pillow.

"C'mere."

"What?" the sky rumbled again, but Lindy was too surprised to care about it.

"You're scared aren't you?" Logan asked. Lindy nodded carefully. Logan opened his arms again invitingly to Lindy, and Lindy looked back at him like he had lost his mind. "Well, c'mere."

"Seriously?" Lindy asked. Logan nodded.

Lindy still hadn't got over the fact that Logan offered her to hug him, but she finally got over it, and moved closer to Logan, and finally wrapped her arms around his waist while his went to her shoulders. It was pretty comforting, and the storm didn't sound as badly as it was before when she was cuddled up with him like that. "Logan?"

"hmm?"

"Why don't you like it when I touch you?" Lindy asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, you're always saying 'don't touch me' and stuff like that around me," Lindy frowned.

"I don't know," Logan shrugged. "Maybe I'm trying to keep my image with the others."

"Then maybe you shouldn't care about what they say about you," Lindy grumbled under her breath, and Logan raised his eyebrows questioningly at Lindy, who didn't seem to notice.

"What did you say?" Logan smirked. Lindy pulled away.

"You heard that?" Lindy blurted out. Her cheeks turned pink, and Logan nodded calmly at her. "I said 'maybe you shouldn't care about what they say about you'. You cared too much about what other people think about you."

"You're right," Logan nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Besides, I don't mind being like this all the time," Lindy said, smiling.

And when she jumped again into his arms for another embrace, the buzzing in her ears were so loud that she couldn't hear the storm from her place right there inside his arms. The storm didn't matter anymore when she was there – and she hoped she could be like this the whole entire time. "I love you," Lindy whispered impulsively, and Logan chuckled.

"I love you too," Logan replied.

* * *

**AN: Sucks right? Sucky sucky sucky. But oh well. I need to let this idea out of my head and I finally finished it. **

**If you want me to do another Logan and Lindy fanfiction, or if you liked this, please review or give me some favourites, or follows. I'll see what I can pull off for this fandom. Really bummed that the next episode is on June. But oh, well. **

**If you want to see what I'm up to, follow me on twitter dy_dyandra or follow me here on fanfiction! You can also email me if you want, but PM me first, okay? **

**Love, **

**xxThe Girl Who Loves Purple (or Dy) xx**


End file.
